The objective of this acquisition is to provide conference management, documentation and analytical services in support of NIDR R&D programs. The contract effort includes: 1. conference support services such as initial planning, promotion, materials development, logistics, recording, transcription, editing, and other required technical and administrative support services for NIDR conferences; 2. documentation support services, encompassing writing and/or editing documents, designing and producing brochures, pamphlets, briefing materials, press releases and special reports; and 3. analytical support services, such as collection and analysis of appropriate science information, and development of methods, techniques, formats, etc. for science analyses and reports.